Many semiconductor arrangements comprise switching elements, such as transistors. A transistor comprises a source region, a drain region, and a channel region between the source region and the drain region. The transistor comprises a gate region that controls the channel region to operate the transistor. In an example, responsive to a sufficient voltage being applied to the gate region, current flows through the channel region from the source region to the drain region. The transistor is generally regarded as being switched to an “on” state when current flows through the channel region and in an “off” state when little to no current flows through the channel region.